Animorphs for Dummies
by hybridphoenix
Summary: A shortcut to the whole Animorph series(excluding the_____chronicles,Megamorphs and Alternamorphs.)Pleaser/r!


Animorphs for Dummies  
  
Disclaimer:Doesn't own  
  
This is the shortcut to Animorphs for dummies.Please enjoy!  
  
Book #1:  
  
The Animorphs get the morphing power.They attack the Yeerk pool.Tobias becomes a nothlit and if he did not become one,#33 and #43 would never have happened and they would never have won the war as they would be found out by the AMR.  
  
Book #2:  
  
They try to protect Melissa from her father.They half-succeed and half- fail.  
  
Book #3:  
  
Tobias tries to act human which doesn't work,because he's a hawk,even if he's trapped in it and was not born as one.  
  
Book #4:  
  
Cassie gets strange dreams.The Animorphs find Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill or Ax,who is an Andalite.  
  
Book #5:  
  
Marco finds his mother is Visser One.Visser One lets them go to annoy Visser Three.  
  
Book #6:  
  
Jake becomes a Controller.  
  
Book #7:  
  
The Ellimist appears for the first time.  
  
Book #8:  
  
Ax talks about a day in his life.as a human.  
  
Book #9:  
  
We learn a bad word :Dapsen.Visser Three finally gets what he deserves,a bad smell,because he is a stinker. Book #10:  
  
The Animorphs discover the Chee.  
  
Book #11:  
  
The Animorphs find themselves in a Sario Rip which does not produce any effect in the end.  
  
Book #12:  
  
Rachel gets a less-than-positive reaction to some DNA.  
  
Book #13:  
  
Tobias gets his morphing power back.  
  
Book #14:  
  
They discover an Andalite toilet (Why would K.A be interested about toilets?)  
  
Book #15:  
  
Marco meets Visser One again.They witness them(Visser One and Three) fighting first-hand,which isn't the best of experiences.  
  
Book #16:  
  
The Animorphs discover that Visser Three's twin,who uses his brain more than his twin, has(horror of horrors) discovered a way to survive without the Kandrona.But it requires cannibalism,something the Yeerks aren't too fond of,as they may be food for Visser Three if he ever found out about this method.  
  
Book #17:  
  
The Animorphs discover that oatmeal makes Yeerks go crazy,at least crazier than some of them already were,and try to use this weapon to their advantage.  
  
Book #18:  
  
The Animorphs find themselves dropped conviently into a war where the good guys are hopelessly outnumbered and almost die.  
  
Book #19: Cassie allows herself to be infested and thankfully,her kindness makes the Yeerk leave the host forever.  
  
Book #20:  
  
The Animorphs discover that a kid called David knows about the morphing cube and they give him the power to morph.  
  
Book #21:  
  
David becomes a threat to the group.  
  
Book #22:  
  
David becomes trapped in morph-the Animorphs' plan.  
  
Book #23:  
  
Tobias finds a woman called Aria who is supposedly her cousin,but he is thankfully clever enough to realize her true identity-Visser Three.He finds that his father was Elfangor,the one that gave him the power to morph.  
  
Book #24:  
  
The Animorphs discover the Helmacrons-small creatures that can shrink you to their size.  
  
Book #25:  
  
The Animorphs try to bust up a Yeerk plan that involves going to the North Pole,and hopefully freeze to death.  
  
Book #26:  
  
Crayak-the evil version of the Ellimist,has put the Animorphs to a near- impossible test.Will they win?  
  
Book #27:  
  
The Animorphs try to disable Erek's programming against violence.It does work,but he chooses to surrender the power to do harm.  
  
Book #28:  
  
They receive news that the Yeerks are trying to do something that will remove free will,try to stop it ,but it turns out that it was an unnecessary thing to do.But then again,who can resist the temptation to nearly kill themselves? Book #29:  
  
Aftran(the Yeerk that Cassie let infest her) has been captured and worse still,all the other Animorphs have fallen sick.Can Cassie,for once,pull of a one-man show?  
  
Book #30:  
  
Marco and the other Animorphs have a perfect plan to kill two Vissers with one plan.Marco does it,even though the cost is his mother's life.  
  
Book #31:  
  
When Jake and his family go on a 'vacation',Tom's Yeerk starts to panic.To get its required Kandrona rays,it will do anything,including killing Jake's father.Jake stops this plan,but unfortunately the Yeerk survives.  
  
Book #32:  
  
Rachel splits into two and causes the Animorphs lots of trouble.  
  
Book #33:  
  
The Yeerks require a test subject.Tobias volunteers-he is the only one that can do this and come out safely,but what he learns will remain with him forever.  
  
Book #34:  
  
Cassie gains the Ixcila of an Andalite-turned Hork-Bajir,which proves to be nearly to much for her to handle,but nothing is too great for the Animorphs.  
  
Book #35:  
  
Marco mixes up his morphs.  
  
Book #36:  
  
The Animorphs discover a despicable race that has mutated from humans-the Nartec.  
  
Book #37:  
  
Rachel becomes the new leader when Jake goes out of town and nearly turns Cassie into a nothlit.  
  
Book #38:  
  
Ax meets some Andalites,but remains loyal to the Animorphs. Book #39:  
  
Animals get the power to morph!Of course,they are later destroyed,something that causes Cassie discomfort.  
  
Book #40:  
  
The Animorphs discover two Andalites:One unable to morph and with a severed tail blade,another with a life expectancy of less than a month.  
  
Book #41:  
  
Jake wakes up in a world which is controlled by Yeerks,Cassie becomes ruthless,and everything becomes scrambled.But the pain he feels is very real.In this scrambled world,he finds out what he really values above all else.  
  
Book #42:  
  
The Helmacrons come back and have a battle with the Animorphs.in Marco's nose?They win of course,leaving a shaken Marco.  
  
Book #43:  
  
Taylor(who tortured Tobias)comes back and tells the Animorphs that she's in the peace movement and she needs their help..Yeah,right!The Animorphs know that its all bull,but do they have any other choice?  
  
Book #44:  
  
Cassie follows an aeroplane to Sydney.(Personally,I don't like this book)  
  
Book #45:  
  
Visser One is killed and her host,Marco's mother,has been rescued.  
  
Book #46:  
  
Visser Two,looking for some attention,comes in and starts,or tries to start,World War 3.He obviously doesn't succeed.  
  
Book #47:  
  
The Animorphs wonder whether they should tell people about this invasion.  
  
Book #48:  
  
David comes back as part of Crayak's plan,who offers Rachel superpowers on the condition that she destroys Jake.She doesn't do it,but what about David?  
  
Book #49:  
  
The Animorphs evacuate from their homes,notifying the Yeerks about their true identity in the process.  
  
Book #50:  
  
The Animorphs create new Animorphs,Cassie gives morphing cube to Tom.  
  
Book #51:  
  
Lots of Yeerks can morph,how can they deal with this?  
  
Book #52:  
  
The Animorphs blow up the Yeerk pool,Ax disobeying direct orders from the Andalite Council.  
  
Book #53:  
  
The Taxxons rebel,creating an opening the Animorphs can exploit.But it is very risky,and they are staking everything on this.What is the price they have to pay?  
  
Book #54:  
  
The war is over,but at a price.Rachel is dead.The Animorphs set out on one last mission,to rescue Ax from Kelbrid territory. 


End file.
